Nod and MK
by Fabkilljoyxo
Summary: My opinion on how Nod and M.K and practically the whole ending of epic should have been like, PLEASE READ


As the pod started to bloom, everyone gathered around to see who Tara had chosen. M.K was standing outside and about to walk in, upset that she missed her chance to be bigger again. Nod watched as the pod bloomed and sparks started flying around the room, he followed them, eager to see who the new Queen would be.

As M.K walked through the entrance to the pod room where she could see everyone in town was gathered, "this Queen thing must be really important" M.K thought to herself, she could just see the sparks flowing around the hall, she was a little eager to see the new Queen as well. The sparks flew past the little flower girl who saved Tara and the pod during the ambush. M.K kinda hoped she would get it, she had heard about what she did and kinda hoped that this little girl could have a chance to be the Queen of the forest.

Nod followed and saw the sparks stop next to this familiar looking creature, he couldn't quite make out who it was because the crowed all turned towards the new Queen, all he hear was "What? No, this must be a mistake, it can't be me... It just can't" He remembered that voice, "M.K!" He yelled across the room, pushing past the crowd to see if it was really her, he thought she had left, he thought she was back at her house with her dad and Ozzy. "Nod! Nod, where are you, help me!" the reply came, at this point the crowd had realised Nod was trying to do something important and parted and made a path from him straight to M.K.

As the last of the crowd parted, Nod expected to see M.K in her hoddie and Denim skirt but instead he saw her in this beautiful white petal gown, with a green vine belt and she was still wearing her boots, "Good." Nod thought, "I liked those shoes."

"Nod... What's happening?" M.K said, looking up at Nod with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 'M.K... Tara, she.. she chose you as her heir" Nod said, holding M.K's hand, kinda tightly, he was scared of loosing her again. "No, no, no, no! Tara said that i would get back.. she promised, I have to see my dad, he saw me... He's expecting me home soon, I told him I would be, I need to get back!" M.K said, not meaning to sound harsh towards Nod, she loved spending time with him a had a little crush... OK a big crush. "Oh..." was Nod's reply, letting go of her hand slowly, while looking away. "Oh no, Nod I didn't mean that, I-I-I love you, but my dad needs me" "You what?" Nod said, but before M.K could reply and confirm that what he had heard was what she actually said, Ronin walked up to her, overhearing what she had said about her father he told her "M.K, there is no way you can get back to your human self, you're Queen now, you have to stay here and protect the forest, BUT, seeing as you are the Queen now, you can make your father and Ozzy small and they can come and live with us, in Moonhaven"

"Wait, can I actually do this?!" M.K almost screamed in excitement about the fact that she could have her father and Nod without any complications of growing and shrinking or talking over one of her dad's camera tree machines, which would have been really weird, for both her and Nod. "Well, didn't Queen Tara make you small? Now you are the Queen, you can do it too." Ronin assured her.

After talking to the crowd, all of whom were saying how much they were happy she was Queen, and how they knew she would rule beautifully and amazingly, M.K, Ronin and Nod were just about to head out to get Professor Bomba and Ozzy, when Mub came out and grabbed, M.K's hand forcefully but she knew he meant well, "M.K my dear, you look as lovely as ever this fine night." Nod rolled his eyes, he hated that slug, out to get him, he thought, still wondering if M.K actually said that she loved him, he didn't bring it up because they were on a mission to get Bomba and Ozzy, two of the things that make M.K smile, which he loved.

They got back to the house and saw Professor Bomba sitting on the couch with Ozzy, wearing his helmet just incase he saw his daughter and her mini mates. M.K knew she had to find a way to get his attention so she went into the kitchen and tipped over the jam he had left on the counter, Bomba walked in almost sprinting! "M.K! M.K?!" he yelled, to them if was slow motion yelling, which sounded really funny, 'Dad, down here" M.K giggled, her dad saw her, Ronin and Nod but didn't faint, "Good, this should make it fater." M.K thought. "Dad, I was chosen as the Queen, but i can't live in this world without you and Ozzy!" "So, what are you going to do?!" He replied, still in really slow motion, "I'm gonna make you's small! Then we can all live together and you can see the people and teh world you have been searching for!", "Lets do it" were her dads only replies.

Now on the way back to Moonhaven with Ozzy and her dad small and riding with Ronin, her dad looking at everything with an open mouth, this made her happy to see him so excited. Meanwhile she was on a bird with Nod, this also made her happy.

Nod, focusing on the pathway ahead was thinking of weather to ask, M.K about what she did or didn't say back in the hall. "Why so serious, Nod? Something happen?" M.K said, "Hey guys!" she yelled to Ronin and her dad, "we're gonna take a different path, we will meet you back at the palace!" Nod was confused by this, but not as much as Bomba, he just looked like a lost puppy, Ronin on the other hand knew something like this would happen, he nodded and flew faster towards the palace.

"Where, where are we going?" Nod asked, even though he was steering the bird, "Go to that abandoned nest over there" M.K said, pointing over at a tree not to far away, "How can you tell there is an abandoned nest?" Nod replied, "Uh helloooo, Queen of the forest right here!" she giggled grabbing his waist because he started going faster, "um I hardly know you, why are you grabbing me" Nod said, winking and smiling, "Oh shut up you!"

In the nest, M.K looked at Nod, he looked on egde about something, "You okay, Nod?", "Hey, M.K I've been meaning to ask you this, but it wasn't the right time" "What was it Nod?", "Back at the hall, when you became Queen, you said.." He was cut off by M.K "Yeah, I said that I loved you... Sorry", she started looking up but only go so far before Nod grabbed her and lifted her up and pulling her into his body, he kissed her, this kiss lasted what seem like ages because it was so long awaited, from both Nod and M.K. "Good, because M.K. I love you too!" Nod said, breaking away from the kiss for only a moment to only say those few word, then he kissed her again, this time she broke it saying "Oh no! We've been gone too long! The people might get angry! Dad is new, he won't have any friends to talk to, I need to get back to introduce them, but Nod, I'm happy that we're a thing, I wanted to be from the start", "I wouldn't say he has no friends, Ronin and him will get along, you know, Ronin is like my dad and your dad is your dad, they will get along fine, talking about our thing to eachother, wondering why you picked me, cause after all you're a Queen now."

"Still we need to get back, wanna move into the castle with me?", "Moving a bit fast there!?" "Oh! Sorry, you don't have too. It's just i thought you'd want to, seeing as its a big castle and it's going to be, me, Dad, Ronin and Ozzy, theres heaps of rooms!" "Wait, Ronin?" "Yeah, Head of the Leafmen live inside the castle, didn't you know that?" "NO, Ronin told me that he lived in a leaf house but it was a tiny place and I gave him money to help save for a new one!" Nod said, looking shocked hopping on the bird, "Oh aha, he used that on some beetlejuice at the local dairy" M.K laughed, getting behind him, holding his waist tightly, she could feel his abs through the material of his shirt, she never noticed that before.

**3 Months LAATTTEERR**

Nim is standing at the top of the altar holding a scroll, reading off the parchment "And, do you, Nod, take M.K as your wife, in sickness adn in health until death do you part?" "I so do" Nod said, smile from ear to ear, holding his Brides hands, she looked lovely in her wedding dress. "By the power vested in my by, well, everything, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Nod, you may now kiss your Bride" no sooner had he said it, Nod and M.K were kissing, her hands running through his brown, luscious hair, his arms holding her close, and safe from any danger, not that here was any.


End file.
